The Legend of Sheik
by Kumadawg
Summary: Sheikah, just your average tomboy is cursed to take the body of a man for accidentaly killing Navi, the chosen guide. Now, under the new identity of Sheik he must act as the new guide for the Hero of Time. (Takes place before the Ocarina of Time.) (AUTHOR NOTE: I FEEL ACCOMPLISHED! AFter many months I have finally posted chapter 2! :D )
1. Chapter 1

My mother always told me that smacking fairies dead was bad luck. She told me that's why Princess Zelda disappeared seventeen years ago, while still a young babe. Shortly after her disappearance, her father the king died leaving his wife behind. A few months afterwards she married Ganon, king of the Gerudo. Of course, smacking fairies is just a superstition. After all, people smack fairies all the time.  
...

"Sheikah!"

"Coming!" I'm Sheikah, named after the lost race that has been guarding the royal family for ages. Until recently, they seemed to have vanished without a trace; coincidentally around the same time as Zelda. I'm seventeen, have unremarkable short brown hair and greyish blue eyes. Overall, I'm pretty much about as average as you can get.

"Can you go get me some deku nuts? I'll need them for the stew that I'm about to make." That's my mom, Rinpa. She's middle aged, yet she'd be the most athletic person you have EVER met. In secret, she teaches me some of the special "Sheikah" techniques that she says the "Sheikah" themselves have taught her, like disappearing with Deku nuts. Of course, I don't believe that. The Sheikah are too secretive for that. Plus, she's the kind of person who'll toot their cuckoo about anything.

"Sure sure, I'll bring some back. Anything else you want?"

"Nope, that's all. Just be careful of the Chuchus out there!" She smiled, mocking me.

I smirked back, "Of course." I opened the wooden door, and set off on my adventure.

...

Normally, if you were a Hylian like me you'd have to go to a vendor to get deku nuts at an exorbant fee. The thing is, the Kokiri are the only ones to have access to this so called delicacy. They don't let any strangers in except for royal business, as they don't want us harming their "all mighty" deku tree. This is where my mom's "Sheikah" training comes handy.

There's a shortcut reserved for the chosen hero of the goddesses, and for the Sheikah if the occasion calls. No one else knows about these paths... Except for Rinpa, descendent of humble cuckoo farmers. In order to reach the path, I have to go through death mountain, on which our village sits upon.

Easy peasy right? Not so much...

"Halt! Who goes there? No one is allowed to go to death mountain unless if they have a seal of approval!" Oh goddesses... Not him again... I came prepared with my forged royal letter, but it looks like I won't be needing it anymore.

He turned around, and his eyes lit up. "Sheikah! May I escort you up this mountain?"

"Nope, I'm fine, really."

"But I insist!" Kalvar Geryath, age 18. He has thick brown hair, and intense eyes. I guess you could say he's handsome but... he's a little obsessed. He enlisted at an early age, hoping to impress me to no avail. The thing is, he used to be my only friend since everyone else bullied me for being a tomboy. They don't bully me anymore, but its been enough to isolate me. I mean, he's an okay person, just not my type.

He continued, "My love, I have brought some roses for thee to match the colour of thy heart."

"Oh umm... Thanks..." The best thing to do was to just go with the flow. Trust me, I know.

"Also, I have this lyre that I crafted myself. I wanted to make it perfect before I gave it to you." Hmmm, this would actually fetch a lot of rupees in castle town. Sweet! I put it in with my sac of supplies. "I got a mage to enfuse some magical properties within it." Pfft, doubt it. He probably stole it from the Royal castle.

I feigned a smile. "We'll, I better get going to hang out with my Goron buds, so see you when I get back."

"Farewell my love." I walked away, then started to run when he was out of sight. The sun was blazing on the rugged terrain, heating against my plain tunic. There were some techtites along the way, but they weren't too hard to stun with a kick. As I ran, I gazed at the clouds around the peak. For some reason or another, they were a lot darker than usual, almost as if dark times were coming.

When I finally reached the middle of the mountain, I was so sweaty like you wouldn't believe. Luckily, I brought some water in my trusty 'ole jar. The water cooled me down, some splashing on my face. If I didn't bring it, I'd be out of luck. The only thing out here are rocks, a staple of the Goron diet.

I looked ahead of me, and walked through the gaping hole. It was a bustle of activity, with the friendly monsters hard at work. They were pretty chill, and didn't mind visitors. Unfortunately, because of the guards that were put there recently, they were cut off from all outside interaction.

I went down a few flights of stairs, while everyone else minded there own business. Finally, after going through some secret passageways, I approached a seemingly dead end. I took a conveniently placed bombplant, and set it in the middle. The wall cracked, and as soon as I knew it I was swallowed in darkness.

The chill shivered me to my very core, my only company being the echoes of my feet. I moved slowly, making sure not to trip on anything.

I accidentally bonked myself against a packed wall, then realized that I had reached the end of the path. My hands felt around until they grasped a hard, spherical object. The wall fell apart, and I was welcomed to the breeze of the Deku tree's glade.

I hopped down from the somewhat high ledge, and landed in the comfort of the grass. In Kakariko, we have a little bit of greenery but nothing compared to this. The branches of the Goddess Blessed Tree hung from up top, sheltering the creatures below. The woods seemed to sway along in harmony, in tune to it's own song.

Close to the base was a lovely pile of dark, brown nuts. This would definitely come in handy not only for food, but for fighting techniques as well.

I scooped them up, then noticed a slight crack along the edge of the grove. Hmmm... I climbed up the vines close to where I exited, and took a bombplant, then threw it towards the suspicious area. Success! A gap opened, leaving a gaping hole.

I hopped down, and entered the cave. Darkness engulfed me, then all of a sudden light appeared. There was water everywhere , even flowing from the roof defying the law and order that Nayru set forth. Fairies were clustered in random groups which broke apart and reformed, wandering listlessly around.

As I was gawking, something poked my shoulder.

"Hey listen!" What?! I thought fairies could only talk to Kokiri!

"Hey listen!" Again, she(?) poked me.

"Yes, I'm listening."

"Hey, listen. I need to, to, find a..." Once more she nudged me. This was starting to get a little more than annoying.

"Listen!"

"Hey listen!"

"Hey (hiccup) lissssen!"

"Heeeeeey, liiiiiisteeeen!" SMACK! Gooey glitter oozed from her lifeless body, dripping from my hands. The water stopped flowing, and the faeries stood still.

Dead quiet swallowed me.

Crazy maniacal laughter bounced around the room.

I noticed for the first time that my feet were soaked.

"AHAHAHAHA! You... You just killed the guide chosen for the Hero of Time!' A great fairy loomed over me, scantily clad in vines and leaves.

"You shall be cursed for your evildeed.' My body started to buckle, no longer under my control.

"Only until you fulfill your destiny can you break it; in the meantime you shall act as his guide until he faces the evil demon king.' My hands blurred infront of my face.

"Look for the man with the triforce upon his hand. Only until evil is conquered, will the true heir appear.' The last thing I heard was a melody plucked by lyre.


	2. Chapter 2

_My left hand burned, in excruciating pain. It felt like someone was tracing with a dull rusty knife, painful and slow. Finally, the pain subsided. I looked at my hand, and inscribed on it was the triforce. _

...

"Hmm, maybe a little more-oh! You're awake!" Dull light filtered through my eyes, and focused upon an old man with a huge white beard. He wore a long brown robe that covered all his body, with the exception of his head.

"I took the liberty of giving you some new clothes. Your other ones were too small, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your little obsession with brassieres." He winked at me. Then I realized... He stripped me of my clothes! What a pervert!

I sprang up. "Who in Demises name-" Wait a minute, that's not my voice; this was way too deep! No no no no no, this is not happening. THIS is not happening! Calm down Sheikah, just calm down.

He gave me a weird look. "What, did I catch you off guard?"

I took hold of my surroundings. I was in a hut of fabric, filled with herbs and potions. In the corner lay a full length mirror, reflecting an image of the most handsome guy I had ever seen. He had bright blonde hair, and piercing red eyes. I waved my hand, and he followed in unison.

"You were found in the middle of Faron woods just close to here, unconscious. Do you not remember what had happened before then?"

"No... I don't." I looked down at myself. My chest no longer curved; instead they were replaced by some very manly pecs.

"Do you have any recollection of where you live?"

"No..." I lied. My hands were no longer slim, so much as large and bony. And the space between my legs felt a little more than odd. Ew.

"Hmmm," The old man rubbed his beard. "This is quite the predicament. Do you have a name lad?"

It came to me by instinct. "Sheik."

"Well Sheik, the person who found you is waiting outside. She wanted to make sure that you were doing alright." I packed up my sac, containing all my supplies and started to leave when the old man interrupted me.

"It's dangerous to go alone, take this." He handed me a jar.

"But I already have one."

He winked again. "Trust me, they're more useful than they seem."

A girl around my age poked her head in. "Has he - Oh! You're awake!" Her smile combined with her orange hair just seemed to radiate happiness. Her dress had a long purple skirt, and a white blouse with a yellow bandana.

She looked towards me. "By the way, my name's Malon. Pleased to meet you. What's your name?"

"Sheik."

"So Sheik, would you like to join me and my dad for supper tonight? You may as well stay for the night too since its getting late."

At first I was going to decline, then I realized she was right. If I was close to Faron woods, I wouldn't even be able to find my way home. After all, I had no map. How does that fairy think I'm going to guide, plus find this supposed Hero of Time? "Yes, that would be great, thanks!"

"Well, let's get going!" She grabbed hold of my wrist, and pulled me outside. It was summertime, so even though it was around dinner it was still bright out.

Basically, she pretty much dragged me to her house, never letting go of me. Why was she so excited?

A few moments later, we arrived. "Welcome to Lon Lon ranch Sheik! Home of the best milk in all of Hyrule."

The ranch was circular, with a couple of barns around the outside. At the moment some cows were outside, grazing to their hearts content.

She led me to one of the stables. "And these are our beloved horses. That one's charcoal, (a black stallion) the one over there is streak (a white mare) and, oh."

She paused. A guy was there, combing the most beautiful horse that was there. He noticed Malon, then me. "Sheik, this is Link our stable boy," She turned towards him. "He'll be staying with us for the night." He gave me the most deathly stare that ever existed.

Awkwardly, we exited. "Don't worry about him, he gets grumpy sometimes. Sorry about that." She seemed a little dejected.

I felt bad, and tried to think of something to say. "We'll, at least you more than balance it out! I mean, you've been really cheerful and stuff to me!" Because of my loneliness, I was a bit socially awkward. And stuff? What is that supposed to mean?! Boy do I sound stupid...

But she laughed, she actually laughed! And she wasn't mocking me, she actually thought I was being genuinely funny! Do I finally have someone that I can call... a friend? (Kalvar doesn't count by the way.)

"Thanks Sheik, you're..." She paused. "Really great, I mean cool. Yes, you are really cool." Malon beamed.

I smiled back. "Umm, thanks I guess?" For the first time she let go of my wrist.

Momentarily she looked the other way, thinking probably, then said "Alright, let's see if dinner's ready!"

She led me to a wooden building near the entrance, and opened the door. "Daddy, I'm home!"

A somewhat portly man with a moustache was stirring a giant pot over the fire. "Malon! My little darling! And this must be the stranger you found?"

"Yup! His name's Sheik."

"So Malon, would you go get Link? Supper's about ready."

"Alright dad. You might as well stay here Sheik, cuz you know Link might just bite your head off."

"Feh," I flexed my hands. "Tell him he can challenge me any day!"

"Sure thing!" She left, grinning from side to side. I think I had someone that I could finally call my friend. (And Kalvar doesn't count!) The door closed with a thump, then it was just me and her dad.

The room was furnished with the essentials; a wooden table with four chairs, a fire stove, and some cupboards for storage. It was sparse, yet quaint at the same time.

He shook my hand, "The name's Talon by the way!"

Malon's dad gave me a knowing smile. "So, looks like my little daughter has finally grown up! I remember when she was just a young baby as if it were yesterday..." He sighed. "Well, looks like she finally found herself a boyfriend!"

WAIT, WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?! I stood stone still, speechless.

"Well, what do you say m'boy? Would you like to marry my daughter Malon?"

LOOK dude! I'm as straight as straight can be! Just because I'm a tomboy doesn't mean I like girls! Then I realized that I'm a guy. A very handsome guy. I couldn't just tell him that I was cursed to take this form, he wouldn't believe me, he'd just think I was in denial. So I kept my mouth shut.

"So, you're a little shy eh? Well, I can already tell by the colour in your cheeks." He winked. Oh no, don't tell me that I was blushing out of embarrassment, not because it was true but because this was really, really awkward...

At that moment (Thank Din!) the door creaked open. Malon and Link had arrived. For the first time I got a good look at him; he had ocean blue eyes and honey blonde hair. To be honest, he was actually pretty good looking, but his looks were sure far from his personality. He stared at me, and I stared back. The tension was palpable.

Talon cleared his throat. "Well let's get seated then folks! I made a special chowder with the fish I traded for."

Malon nudged me. "Sheik?"

"Oh, sorry. Just thinking." I sat down with Malon beside me, while Link sat directly across. What a dodongo butt. He clasped his hands together, then I noticed the marking inscribed on his left hand. The Triforce. Why oh why did it have to be him?

I shoved the thick soup down my throat, never breaking eye contact till I finally realized that there was nothing left in my spoon. How in Demises name was I going to convince him that we were supposed to go on some grand adventure and conquer evil?

I stood up, "May I excuse myself?"

"Sure," Talon replied. "Malon will show you your room once she's done."

I left, and found a silo at the far end. I climbed till the top, secluded within my thoughts and sat along the edge of the window. I took out my lyre, and stared at it for a moment before I tried it out. Even though he could be over the top sometimes, I still had a soft spot for Kal. After all, he was my only friend, except for maybe Malon. Can you call someone a friend, even if you've just met them? I sat, brooding for a while, till I heard a song from somewhere on the ranch. I plucked the strings, and even though I've never played an instrument before somehow my fingers found the way. The two melodies harmonized, creating the perfect dance...

The other instrument intensified, coming closer and closer until it stopped. Then I realized; it wasn't an instrument, it was a human voice.

"I call that Epona's song."

"Huh?!" Malon had caught me completely off guard.

"Remember the horse that Link was grooming? That's Epona, our prized horse. By the way, I didn't know you played musical instruments! That's pretty neat."

"Haha, I didn't know either!" I chuckled, she chuckled, and somehow that laughter became even more contagious. Eventually it subsided, and then there was an awkward silence.

Malon cleared her throat. "So... I guess you leave tomorrow?"

"Yeah." And somehow in the process get Link to go off on an epic journey with me, and I had the great luck of not knowing how or where to go. Some great guide I am.

A sad, melancholy look came across her eyes as she stared outside the window. "Will you visit sometimes? If you're passing through I mean?" The breeze blew back her red hair a bit, and I suddenly noticed how soft, how shiny it looked. In an instant, I realized 'Why couldn't my hair be like that?!' My stupid brown hair, well the hair that I used to have that is. After that moment of superficiality, I snapped back and weighed her words seriously in my head.

"I don't see why not! I mean, you're the first person besides my aunt that really treated me with any kindness." (Besides Kal, but he doesn't count).

"Thanks Sheik!" Suddenly, she pulled me into a hug, her faced buried into my loose shirt, and at first I froze, not knowing what to do. After that, I realized I might as well hug her back too, since that's what not socially awkward people would do.

She pulled away, and looked down almost as if she was nervous. "Umm, well, I'll show you to your room. The room that you'll have to share with Link."

Malon quickly went down the narrow stairs, with me in tow. When we exited, she led me towards one of the buildings on the outside. She opened the door, and within the room sat Link at an old wooden desk, painting a delicate, blue ocarina.

"Hey Link," Malon started. "You're going to have to share your room with Sheik for tonight. You don't mind, do you?"

"Hmph." He grunted in reply without even turning his head.

She turned towards me. "Well, goodnight Sheik!" She smiled, once again at me, then leaned towards me and before I knew it she gave me a peck on the cheek then left. WAIT WHAT?

"WHO in Demise's name do you think you are?!" Link dropped his work on his desk, stood up and glared at me with his furious burning blue eyes. "She barely even knows you!"

"Huh? What do you mean I-"

"DUDE! She gave you a kiss on the cheek! She doesn't do it to just anyone you know, what is wrong with you?!"

Oh no... Did I accidentally seduce a girl?! I thought back to when she first met me and held my wrist, to when she hugged me at the silo and now this... How did I not notice this before? Was I that oblivious?!This situation was getting worse and worse by the minute, as not only did I have to worry about fulfilling this whole destiny business, but I also had to get caught in such trivial, awkward matters as this.

I was literally tongue-tied.

Link pushed me towards a bed with such force that I knocked my head on the wall. "I'm keeping my eye on you, and don't you dare to try to mess with her 'cuz you're going to have to go through with me first."

He glared at me for a moment longer, then went back to fiddling with his ocarina. I decided to put my scruffy sheets over me, and fell into a deep deep sleep.

...

_The meadow was stunning, with long grass up to the knees which swirled in the wind, giving it the illusion of looking like the great vast Lake Hylia. Her orange hair glistened in the sunlight, beckoning me, wanting me. Her arms were opened wide._

"_Sheik!"_

"_Malon?"_

"_I really like you! Do you like me?"_

"_As friends?"_

"_I mean as more than friends..."_

_I told her the truth. "No. I'm cursed. I'm not supposed to be a man."_

"_So you mean you... are a girl?"_

"_Yes."_

_Her face was shocked. "But," Then a multitude of grotesque Bokoblin hands rose from the ground and started swallowing her, all while the sky was turning a deep dark bloody red. _

"_SHEIK!"_

"_MALON!"_

...

"MALON" Beads of sweat shivered on my forehead. My eyes darted to the right, and at that moment I realized that Link wasn't there. Where was he? I thought he said he was going to keep an eye on me?... Just as I was about to open the door, it almost got slammed on my face as Link stormed in.

He stood stone still, staring at me with his ice cold eyes sending daggers straight at me. He muttered darkly "Malon's gone. And you're coming with me."


	3. Chapter 3

"What?!" My gut sank deep into the abyss, signalling the reality of my nightmare.

Link frowned. "She's been missing since this morning, and Talon figured that you would volunteer to come and help me look for her. Of course I'm not exactly happy with this predicament, but as the saying goes keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Feh, same here bud.

"So, where do we go from here?"

He handed me a tuft of dark grey fur. It was quite unusual, as the strands were much thicker and coarse than a regular mutt would have. "Who or what ever kidnapped her was obviously around a Wolfos at one point, which can only mean one thing. We're heading to the forest temple."

...

After we had breakfast, Talon was kind enough to give us a map, and some bread to eat along the way. Just before we left though, he pulled Link aside. He looked wistfully at him, full of sorrow and hints of nostalgia.

"Link, before you go I need to give you this." From behind him he opened an old wooden chest, and inside it was a simple sword with a surprisingly fancy blue scabbard, with gold inlays. He carefully handed it to Link with both hands, treating it as if it itself came from the Royal family. "Before your father died, he wanted me to give you this when you grew old enough. As you know we were great friends and... Well," Talon continued, even though his eyes were starting to brim up with salt-watered tears. "He told me that you were destined for greatness, for an adventure. Somehow he knew that, because he believed in you. Even though you're only going to try and save my daughter, I have a feeling that there is much more to come. I-" The friendly old farmer pulled Link into a tight embrace, as he couldn't go on anymore.

Link stood there, and didn't say anything. But he didn't have to. They were sharing a precious moment that I was only a stranger to, separate as if a bubble had enclosed them. Finally they pulled apart, and Link nodded. "Thank you. I will find her, no matter what it takes."

Talon turned towards me. "Even though I've only known you since yesterday, I believe in you too Sheik. I'm sorry to trouble you but-"

"No no, it's okay. I'm really in no rush. Finding Malon is important to me too."

He smiled, thankful but his eyes remained melancholy. As soon as we left, Link said without even looking at me, "You know, I still don't trust you. Her disappearing and you coming here, it's no coincidence. Talon may believe that you're a good guy, but I'm not that easily fooled."

"Meh, you're just jealous." I don't know what came over me, but for some reason I felt like I had to respond by showing him off... Now I had a greater understanding of the animal instinct that only guys could feel.

"What?!"

"Yeah, that's right. You're just jealous because Malon doesn't like you."

"What do you mean?" He turned to face me. "We're really good friends as a matter of fact. I've known her much longer than you, and she even says that I'm like a brother to her! You know we-"

"See, that's your problem." I interrupted, feeling quite proud of myself. "You're just friends, and you want to be more than that. I know what it's like to be on the other end, and let me tell you-" I felt a fist connect to my face, and I could sense the warm, coppery taste of blood from where I accidentally bit my tongue. "What'd you do that for?!"

Link spat on the ground. "It's people like you that make me sick. You pretend to be shy, to get to know girls then when you get tired of them you just cast them off to the side, like they're just dirt, unwanted and useless. You're just a piece of Moblin shit."

Even though what he said wasn't true about me, the fact that he had morals like that astounded me. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all once you got to know him...

When we reached the stables, Link handled his own saddles, and tossed me one as well. Geez, I didn't realize before how big these animals were before. My stallion's nostrils flared, almost as if he were challenging me. I hesitated, not knowing what to do.

Link looked at me, puzzled. "Well, aren't you going to get ready?"

"Umm, yeah, of course it's just that..."

"Wait, don't tell me you've never saddled a horse before? Here, let me do it." He grabbed my saddle, and prepared the horse for me. "By the way, his name's Charcoal." Link handled the horse well, who calmed down as he readied him for the ride.

He handed me the reins, and we led the two horses out.

The sun made everything illuminate, giving a false sense of cheer and happiness in the atmosphere, which was good in a sense to start off on our quest for Malon. At least if we had a false sense of hope, it might make it a bit easier to find her. Link hopped on, as I struggled to get my foot in the stirrups. He gave me a strange look, surprised that I didn't know what I was doing. Finally, I managed to get on, albeit with a little more sweat than should've been required.

Without a word, he kicked Epona on the side and set off without me, so I did the same. But Charcoal just stood there, doing nothing. "Wait! I've never rode a horse be-" And at that very moment, my horse decided to charge full speed, catching me by surprise. Thankfully my hands were on the reigns; otherwise I probably would've fallen off.

I soon caught up to Link, who glanced back at me. "So, you've never been on a horse before?" Instead of being off putting like usual, he was just being genuinely curious.

"No, not really. Where I come from, we don't really need to, I mean castle town is so close by that we don't really need animals to ride."

"Hmph." Link grunted. I was starting to think that his grunts were pretty much his own trademark."So, you must live in Kakariko then. If you can't ride, then how did you end up in the middle of Faron woods anyhow?" Suspicion crept back into his voice.

"To be honest, I don't know." Technically that's true, I don't know how I got here. Most likely it was magic, but I didn't really want to get into it now. I just wanted to focus on the present, because it's not like he'd believe me anyways.

"Really." He asked rhetorically. Yup, I could tell that he still didn't trust me. Suddenly, Charcoal reared up and bucked me off leaving me to hit the hard packed yet grassy ground. For a moment I was stunned, at which point I realised that a grotesque looking pig like monster loomed over me: a Moblin.

I sprang up, ready to defend myself. I kicked that stupid bastard right in the head, surprising him for a split second. Just as I was about to serve him another bout, a sword came through right out his stomach. He disappeared, leaving a green rupee in his place.

Link knelt down, to collect his reward. "Hmmm, well that's odd..."

"Yeah, I mean why did he just suddenly disappear and turn into a rupee?" Seriously, how does that even work.

"That too, but that's not what I meant," He looked troubled. "What I mean is that the fact that we even came across a Moblin in the middle of Hyrule field, where it should be relatively safe. Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

I thought for a moment. "I guess you do have a point."

"Of course I do." Geeze, no need to get all cocky. "Hmmm. I guess what they're saying is true, dark times are coming. They're saying that Lord Ganon is getting uneasy, and that strange things are happening all around." Link stood up, and deposited the jewel in his coin pouch. "Oh well, we better get going."

At that moment, I just realized that Charcoal was gone. "Damn it, where did-" I fell to the ground, woozy. I must've knocked my head on the ground when I fell off. "Ergh..."

Link hopped off of Epona. "Looks like you're going to have to man up and ride with me."

He picked me up, struggling a little under my weight. Somehow he had me riding in front, while his arms wrapped around to grab the reigns. He said that it'd be better that way, in case if I fell unconscious so I wouldn't fall off. Turns out he was right.

...

When I came to, the first thing I felt was a light breeze of fresh forest air. A canopy of leaves covered me, leaving me the protection of the shadows. I sat up, and noticed that I sat within a small clearing with a pool of water, which lay under a light waterfall. Half a bottle of red potion lay beside me, and Link's clothes a few feet away. Wait, what was Link's clothes doing lying on the ground?! I looked towards the pool again, and noticed he was swimming. I mean skinny dipping.

He then turned his head towards me, and noticed that I was awake. Promptly, he changed direction and started to swim towards me, then when he came to the shallow part he started to stand up. He was close enough that I could see how fit his upper body was, and my pants tightened. I immediately ducked my head, pretending to feel sore again so I wouldn't have to see the rest of him. I couldn't bear it. A waited a few moments, giving him some time to get changed.

"Oi! Eat some bread. We're behind enough as it is." Asshole. My little moment of nervousness immediately left me, as his butt attitude counterbalanced it.

I caught the loaf with my amazing reflexes (if I do say so myself). Even though the bread was more chewy than I would've liked it, I couldn't afford to be picky. I was hungry, and thankful at least that Talon was kind enough to give us some.

After my last gulp, I asked Link "So, where exactly are we?"

"Oh, we're just a little off of our route to Faron woods. It would've been useless to keep on going with the state you were in, so I gave you some red potion and let you recuperate here. Would've been way easier if I came alone."

I immediately sprang up, pissed off. "You know what? You should learn how to be less of a piece of shit and-"

"Well excuuuuuuse me princess!"

"Silence." An overpowering goddess like voice resonated in my ears. "Quit bickering like useless children."

Link looked around wildly, trying to find the source of the voice. "Huh?!"

"Who are you?!" I said.

"I am the spirit of Faron woods. Listen closely, as your fates are intertwined. Step forth young heroes." Two squares of bluish light appeared. I dipped my foot tentatively in one, and was immediately transported into a dark blue space, filled with crystals along the side. Eerily, my reflections on them did not reflect that of my cursed one, but of that of my original self. I thought for a moment that I had been cured, but when I looked down at myself I became disheartened. No, today was not the day.

Suddenly, a ghostly figure appeared within my midst. "Welcome to the sacred realm." Her body was completely covered by a cloak, which rustled within a non existent breeze.

I stammered "Who, who are you?"

"Someone who once shared a similar fate as yours," She answered vaguely, without explanation. "Listen closely little one, as you must be prepared to ready yourself for your destiny, and for the method for which you will return to your true form.' Sweet! Now I'll finally be able to know how to beat my curse!

The spirit continued. "Dark times are coming, and you must be prepared to face them with wisdom alongside courage to defeat the evil Ganondorf. Hyrule must be rid of his corruption once and for all, and the time is ripe for his defeat. You must journey alongside Link, and guide him through many perils in order to collect the eight pieces of the triforce of Wisdom. Only then can you finally reawaken Zelda from her deep long slumber, after which you will gain the proper force to vanquish the Demon King.'

"Along the way, you will infuse your instruments with magic and song, to pave the way for future generations. Their fates are lined upon yours.'

A big old treasure chest appeared in front of me, beckoning. "Go on. Open it. Within you will find garb of the ancient Sheikah tribe, and a map with the locations of each piece of the triforce of wisdom. It is time for you to reclaim what was once yours.'

Reclaim what was once mine? What in Dins name did she mean by that... After I donned my new clothes, (a skin tight body suit, a poncho with the Sheikah symbol and a bunch of wrappings) the spirit continued on.

"It's time. Go forth young adventurer, and trust your gut instincts. Only then will you be able to find out who you really are."

A blue square of light appeared once more, and it was at that moment I remembered that she had forgotten one minor detail. "And what about my curse? You said you'd tell me how to cure it?"

"Oh," the spirit paused, pondering what to say. "Once you reawaken Zelda, you will return to your true self."

"What do you mean by"- before I could finish what I was about to say, some sort of invisible force pushed me along, to the portal in which I'd return to the real world.


End file.
